


Arrest me in peace for that is what I be

by yourmind_ilove



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Based off Richard III, Battlefield, Death, Gen, Poetry, Vaguely based anyway, Wants to be reunited with loved ones, stigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmind_ilove/pseuds/yourmind_ilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where are my men now? My poppy field is desolate.</p>
<p>- just a short poem loosely based on RIII and with some references to his relationship with Anne and that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest me in peace for that is what I be

where are my men now? My poppy field is desolate.

Cold washed red, too vibrant in its message.

I never left. My cries still echo, chanted from tree to tree,

but your _sun_ has fled to the east. _We're blue as winter mist_

 

I pleaded him to take it from me. The golden vines

pulled the hair from my skin. I'd become naked flesh

flayed and exposed for all to see. All I wanted

was what I had. Flip back the calendar pages

and never turn again. The name on my world filled

 

grave is illegible with grime. The cowardly boy

who shivered in our fevered grapple, hid as a shadow

charcoaled into the flushed trees, buries his rotten

waste upon my bones. Oh my Queen of Nature

why do you eat at me? _I love you so._

 

I'm a tarnished coin, too many blinded passerbys

take me from a dark dwelling thats become my hated home.

They don't clean me, no, they spit their hate. Bend me

into a hideous shape, I can't walk the way

to my _sun in the east_. It's been so long

since I last saw her face, more golden

than the cherished prize writhing on my head **.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's a general poem tbh. The person in the poem cannot rest for who they are is constantly disrupted from the peace of having left a trouble, or life, behind by those who are misguided into thinking this person did wrong when they did not. They are a scapegoat. Even after moving in and being at peace with the past. Therefore, I found it apt to attribute it to Richard III for never has there been a bigger injustice heaped on someone's feet, and glorified as truth, than what happened to the memory of Richard III. Hope you like!


End file.
